The Big Reveal
by teenagefangirl
Summary: "Ready or not. Mr. and Mrs. Castle you're having..."


**I know I have other stories I should work on but well I write little stories for my friends and decided to share some of them will you guys!**

* * *

She can remember the ride to the doctors office. She can remember waiting. Mostly she remembers praying their baby would be cooperative and, well to be frank, spread their legs something Beckett realizes she would never say to her perfect little baby again nor would she ever say it to Castle he would have to much fun making fun of her for it.

She hoped their baby would just give mom and dad a little peek after all, it was the five month appointment and all she wanted to know was if they were expecting a giggly little girl or a bouncing bundle of blue. In all honesty she couldn't care less what the gender of the tiny human growing inside her is as long as she gets to hold the bundle of pure perfection sooner rather than later.

Sure at first she's always pictured a little boy with her eyes and his father's attitude but she can't lie and say she hasn't had visions of that little girl with her curly hair and those stunning blue eyes that have melted her heart on more than one occasion and she sure will continue to amaze her for the rest of her life. So no she doesn't care what the sex of her baby is as long as it's healthy.

The drive to the doctors office was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Beckett can practically see the wheels in Castle's head turning, she can't help but wonder what he's imaging, can't help wanting to be imagining the same thing. They wait in the tiny waiting room silently waiting for the doctor to come an announce that she's ready for them in the back. Finally, the doctor calls them back and walks them to another tiny room. Kate changes into the split hospital gown that shows way more than she's completely comfortable with.

Dr. Lowe pulls out the cold gel and Kate tenses before the doctor even starts to rub the goo over her giant- five month pregnant -belly. Years before- before she met Castle- before she decided her mother's murder wasn't as important as her impending life- before she decided she wanted little feet to run around their house every night- she never thought she'd be fit to be a mother. She never thought she'd even be graced with the opportunity. She thought she'd hate being pregnant, but now when she catches herself looking at her belly she's can't believe she thought she could hate this tiny human. She won't tell a soul -not even Castle- she even thinks about doing it again sometime. Sometime later in life when they both have their footing adjusting to parenting a baby.

The loud whoosh whoosh of her baby's heartbeat pulls her out of her musings. It gets her every time that soft thud thud thud; it takes her breathe away that that's her baby- their baby- they created this little thing inside of her purely out of their love for one and other.

Dr. Lowe sighs and looks at Kate, "Your baby's being stubborn."

Kate squeezes Castle's hand, she's not even sure when she grabbed it, "I suppose that's what I get for having his kid huh?"

He smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes and she thinks maybe he's upset, she knows he waited forever for this day. Constantly asking her what she wanted, and asking her how she imagined their baby. Every time she asked him what he wanted her would just shrug it off and use some sappy answer to make her knees weak.

She smiles, hopes he catches her silent apology when she hears the doctors exclamation "Oh would you look who decided to join us! Finally baby Castle's ready to show the world what it is. Are you guys ready?"

She can feel the circulation in her hand getting cut off but she doesn't care. "Finally", That's the only thought that comes to her mind.

They smile and nod at Dr. Lowe before she continues, "Mr. and Mrs. Castle looks like you'll be welcoming a beautiful baby girl here shortly."

She feels his hand go slack, thinks maybe he's disappointed until she looks up at him notices the tears swimming in his eyes, "Oh god Kate..I just I...oh god. Thank you. I love you. Oh God I love you."

* * *

**Well hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
